


Five things June misses about living with a husband

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Chromatic Character, Comment Fic, F/M, Meme, Pre-Canon, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five things June misses about living with a husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



  

  1. It was easier dealing with the grandchildren when they could divide and conquer. 
  

  2. She doesn't go out to eat any more. She and Byron used to go at least once a week, but June's not one for sitting in a restaurant alone, lost in her own thoughts. 
  

  3. She misses sex. Byron's hands on her, his body thrust inside her, the rocking of their hips together, ever gentler as they got older. She misses the sweat and the heat of it. 
  

  4. Hell, June misses just sleeping beside someone. For a while, she wrapped a pillow in an electric blanket. That kept the bed warm enough, and it was a little bit like having someone's presence. 
  

  5. But it didn't smell right, not for long enough. First she wrapped it in his pajamas. And then his t-shirts. And then she draped a pair of pants over it. Last night, she'd found herself contemplating his underwear, which was clearly ridiculous. She got everything washed today, and tomorrow, she'll take Byron's clothes in to be donated. Clearly, it's time to move on.
  




End file.
